The Dare
by danceluver93
Summary: Harry and Hermione deside to play a latenight game of 'Truth or Dare'What will happen?Read to find out!Rated T for MILD language and kissing.HHr


**The Dare**

Silence filled the common room. The only sound was the

scribbling of quills and the crackling fire, as Harry and

Hermione finished their potions homework.

Harry looked up when he heard a deep sigh coming from his

best friend.

He smiled as he looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip

in concentration, and absentmindedly winding a loose,

brown, curl around her finger.

'She's so cute when she's thinking.' He thought.

'Wait…WHAT? Where did that thought come from?' Harry

thought, startled.

'Oh please, will you EVER stop being so thick? Of course you

like Hermione.' A voice in his head retorted.

'No! I like Hermione as a friend…nothing more…at least…I

don't think so.'

"Harry?" Hermione said, breaking him out of his reverie

"Are you ok?" She said, concern showing in her big brown eyes.

Harry loved those eyes, they were beautiful, and he could

always tell how Hermione was feeling, just by looking into

them. 'You could get lost in them forever.' Harry thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry answered a little too quickly.

Hermione looked suspicious, but said nothing.

"Are you done with your essay?" Harry said, hoping to

change the subject. "Yeah, I just finished." She said, closing

her book and putting away her ink and quill "You?"

"Yeah," Harry said gathering his things together. "Are you

hungry? We could go get some food from the kitchens to bring back up here."

Hermione looked confused up at him. "Harry, do you have

any idea what time it is? What if we get caught?"

Harry laughed saying "its 1:03 Hermione, but were Head

Boy and Girl, if we get caught we can just say that we were making our rounds."

Hermione seemed to think about it for a minute, but then a

mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Let's go." She said.

'You know, Hermione's kind of sexy when she smirks.' Harry

thought, and then mentally slapped himself, 'Friends don't

think things like that about each other.'

'Well it's the truth!' said a voice deep inside of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione grabbing him

by the wrist and pulling him out of the common room.

Once they were back in the common room with food, they

sat on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Dare" Hermione said.

Harry thought for a minute then, slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"I dare you to let me take you flying on my broom tomorrow."

Hermione's face paled and her eyes grew wide.

"I…I…Oh Harry, You know I don't like flying!" She said shrilly.

"Come on 'Mione…You can trust me." Harry put on his best

puppy-dog pout and Hermione let out a huff of frustration.

"Harry, that's not fair, you know I can't say no to the puppy-dog pout!"

Harry did his best to look innocent.

"Whatever do you mean, Hermione?" he asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"Harry James Potter! You know _exactly_ what I mean!" She

hesitated, opening her mouth to say something, but then

deciding against it and closing it again.

"Oh FINE, I'll go flying with you tomorrow." She said,

sighing.

Harry triumphantly punched the air, letting out a long "Yessss!"

"But Harry...don't get any ideas, if you try to pull a stunt on

me I'll curse you into the next generation!"

'Hermione is hot when she's mad.' As soon as this thought

crossed his mind he froze in mid-bite, causing the remnants

of a chocolate frog dribble out of his open mouth.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed in disgust and concern.

"What's the matter?"

Harry felt his face heat up.

"Nothing." He said after a second. "I just had a sudden

vision of Snape singing 'Don't go breaking My Heart' in his

underwear to Professor McGonagoll." Harry thought this was

a stupid excuse, and knew Hermione would see right through

it, but it was the best he could come up with in such little time.

Hermione's expression changed from surprise to horror,

then to amusement as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ohgasp mygiggle Gosh, Harry!"

She said attempting to catch her breath. Harry was now

laughing so hard he was rolling around on the floor, holding

his stomach, while his face turned a deep purple from lack of air.

"Wellgasp Iburst of laughter can't helpgasp what I snickerthink!"

Hermione suddenly sat up. "You know Harry," she said

smirking "You got me, now I have to get revenge."

Harry's laughter quickly subsided.

"What, are you keeping track or something?"

"Harry:25, Hermione:24… and that's just this week." She

stated, raising her eyebrows as if to challenge him.

Suddenly she lunged forward and started to tickle Harry.

She knew every one of his most ticklish spots, and took advantage of it.

Harry struggled to stop her. He grabbed her just above the

elbows and lifted her off of him, earning a squeal from Hermione.

He flipped her onto her back, and towered over her,

supporting his weight evenly on his elbows.

"Harry, Stop!" She said shrilly between little spurts of laughter.

Harry didn't answer, just grinned and kept tickling her.

"Harry Potter! Stop it this instant!" She laughed, attempting to block his hands.

Harry reluctantly stopped, putting his elbows on the ground

to support his body's weight. They stayed there for a

moment, not fully comprehending the position they were in.

Then Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry…"She said obviously embarrassed.

"Right, Sorry." He said getting off of her. But once he was

sitting down, he couldn't help but miss the warmth of her

body against him.

'Why do I feel like this? Hermione is just my friend!' He

thought irritated. But something deep inside of him felt otherwise.

"Ok, your turn, Truth or Dare?"

Hermione asked, trying to ignore the steady, thumping of

her heart.

"Um…Dare." Harry said after pretending to think it over.

The mischievous glint returned to Hermione's eyes.

"I dare you to kiss someone in our year." She said, with a

trace of a smirk.

Harry groaned, "Why me, Lord?" He asked, dramatically

throwing his hands up in the air.

Hermione giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly...so who's it going to be?"

Harry thought for a minute, "Well…it's definitely a 'no' to

Parvati, Lavender, or any other member of the giggly-girls group."

Hermione was secretly relieved.

'Why can't he see?" She thought as Harry made a list of every

girl in their year and marking them with either a no, or a maybe.

"Dn Hermione, do I really have to do this?" he pleaded

after settling on a 7th year Ravenclaw, Natalie Sherman.

"Well, you picked dare and I gave it to you…so unless you

want to take the punishment for not accepting the dare, I

suggest you go track Natalie down before she gets a boyfriend." Hermione teased.

"And what's the punishment?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione pretended to be deep in thought, then grinned at what she had come up with.

"Uh-Oh, that grin never means anything good for me."

Harry said with mock nerves in his voice.

"From now on if either of us refuses a dare, the other gets

to pick who that person has to snogg in a broom closet." She

said smugly "You know what that means right?"

Harry paled; he knew exactly what that meant. He would

be making out with a 'giggly-girl' within the next 24 hours if

he didn't kiss someone else first.

Hermione smiled at the look on his face, there was no

doubt he knew what she meant.

However Hermione's smugness was interrupted by Harry's

face slowly inching closer.

Confused Hermione looked into his bright orbs. What she

saw there was a mirror of her emotions; surprise, confusion,

wonder, fear, appreciation, hope, desire, and was that…love?

Slowly she leaned in and their lips met for the first time.

Harry didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he

had been trying to think of what was worse; kissing Natalie,

or Lavender, and then it was as if some invisible force had

drawn them together.

But when his lips met hers, he knew… he loved this girl.

He loved Hermione Jane Granger with every fiber of his being.

It took a minute to register in Hermione's mind what was

happening, but as she did, she returned the kiss with a

surprising amount of passion.

She pushed all of her common sense out the window as she

melted into Harry's embrace.

The longer the kiss lasted, the bolder they both became.

Hermione heard herself gasp as she felt Harry's tongue graze across her bottom lip.

She moaned, parting her lips enough to let him in.

Harry was overwhelmed with the passion Hermione was returning to him.

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her with every emotion

he was feeling; passion, excitement, love.

As Harry moved his lips to her ear, nibbling on it softly,

Hermione softly asked, "What are we doing, Harry?"

He pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"I believe we're kissing." Harry smirked.

Hermione paused,"…why?"

Harry began to look awkward.

"Um, well…you dared me to kiss someone…and I choose you."

"But why me? Why would you risk our friendship over

some stupid dare?" Her face was beginning to take on a

hurt, angry look.

"Isn't it obvious? "Harry yelled standing up, causing

Hermione who was still in his lap, to fall over.

"I…I don't know what your talking about. "Her voice faltered.

"I bloody _love _you, Hermione!" He said, voice shaking. "I

love you okay…" He sighed "That's why I choose you."

Hermione was stunned. She had prayed for him to say that

to her for four years, and he had finally said it to her.

She felt a surge of happiness course through her.

"Y-you…you do?" She managed to stammer out.

"Yeah, I do…" He said softly, looking away from her." Look,

'Mione…I understand you not loving me back but…could we at least still say fri-"

He was cut off by Hermione leaning in and kissing him firmly.

"I love you too, Harry." She said breathlessly, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Harry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not sure

whether he had imagined it, or if she had really just said that.

"No, Harry, you're not imagining this." Hermione laughed, reading his thoughts.

Harry grinned, pulling her towards him and softly kissing her.

"I love you so much, Hermione" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione kissed him again, then whispered to his lips "I love you too, Harry."


End file.
